Alcanzando la felicidad
by LadyEpona93
Summary: Han pasado seis años desde que Sean y Puck han participado en la Carrera de Escorpio. Ahora, ambos viven juntos y la vida parece sonreírles por fin: Puck es la máxima responsable de las cuadras de Malvern, y Sean está preparado para dar sus primeros pasos como entrenador de caballos. Pero el destino y mareas de noviembre pueden ser muy impredecibles...
1. Felicidad compartida

La joven pareja yacía jadeante sobre la única cama que ocupaba la habitación de la antigua casa costera de los Kendrick. Él, aunque exhausto por la ola de pasión que le había inundado el cuerpo hacía unos minutos, no dejaba de besar a su compañera en los labios, en las mejillas, en la frente, y de nuevo en los labios. Ella, por su parte, acariciaba lenta y continuamente el torso y el cuello desnudos del chico, ruborizándose al darse cuenta de que sus cuerpos continuaban unidos.

-¿Te he dicho antes que te amo?-le preguntó Sean mientras pasaba suavemente su mano por la melena pelirroja de la joven.

-Contando ésta, unas cincuenta mil-respondió Puck en un suspiro enamorado y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo-el muchacho rió levemente, sin que sus ojos dejaran de brillar de felicidad-Si el tiempo se detuviese, no pararía de decirte lo mucho que te quiero hasta que me quedase sin oxígeno.

Puck sonrió tiernamente y colocó su frente junto a la de Sean.

-¿Y no preferirías hacer algo más?-la mirada de la pelirroja se tornó pícara.

-Bueno-Sean dijo esto último con un gruñido, pues al moverse, su cuerpo reaccionó a causa de la unión que aún compartía con el de Puck-Podría hacer ambas cosas, como lo hice hace unos minutos.

-Eso estaría muy bien.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, sin dejar de sonreírse, y se besaron con una determinación tal que la pasión no tardó en volver a hacer acto de presencia.

-Te amo, Sean Kendrick.

-Y yo a ti, Kate Conolly, mi querida futura esposa.


	2. Lo que trae la marea

**Sean**

Aspiro la brisa marina desde mi asiento rocoso y suspiro. El mar, a pesar de lo cruel que puede llegar a ser a veces, me transmite una paz tan inmensa que sólo se supera cuando estoy junto a Puck. Sin embargo, aunque llevaba casi toda su vida haciéndolo, ahora esa sensación es más intensa al pensar que soy libre, desde hace ya seis años, en mi última Carrera de Escorpio.

Miro a_ Corr_, que también observa el océano, a pocos metros de mí. Sé que aún siente su llamada, pero la ha estado ignorando desde que regresó junto a mí cuando lo liberé en la playa aquel día, poco después del día de la sangrienta carrera. Desde entonces, nunca hemos vuelto a participar por dos motivos: Uno, porque el estado de la pata trasera de _Corr _nunca ha podido recuperarse del enfrentamiento con _Skata_, la letal yegua pinta que montó Mutt Malvern (y la que lo arrastró hasta el mar); dos, porque desde que estuve a punto de perder tanto a Puck como a _Corr_ en la carrera (en gran parte por culpa de Mutt), decidí no volver a poner en peligro a los míos en aquel recorrido teñido de espuma marina y sangre. En seis años, nunca me he arrepentido de esa decisión, y aún menos desde que vivo con Puck.

La seductora voz de las aguas reclaman a mi caballo desde el pie de aquellos acantilados, pero él vuelca su atención en el trozo de carne que he depositado junto a él. Entonces, vuelvo a perderme en los recuerdos. Me llegan a la mente imágenes de las cuadras de Malvern Yard, alojados por caballos de competición y capaill uisce, y de mi antiguo y dimituto cuarto; las largas jornadas cuidando y entrenando a los animales, con Mutt rondándome y arreglándoselas para que mis labores durasen más de los habitual; los gritos y los gemidos de los caballos de agua, tanto en las cuadras como en las carreras; la sangre de los jinetes bajo sus monturas;_ Corr_ volviéndose loco cada vez que Mutt trataba de dominarlo (aún siento un gran pesar al acordarme de la muerte de Prince, uno de los peones de Malvern Yard, y con una larga vida por delante). Pero, sobre todo, recuerdo las largas horas, incluyendo las noches, completamente solo; sin otra compañía agradable salvo _Corr_.

Al pensar en mi vida actual, comparándola con la anterior, me doy cuenta de que la vida me ha sonreído por fin, que he alcanzado la felicidad. No necesito nada más. Pienso en la casa de mis padres, ahora de Puck y mía, algo remodelada y con las cuadras ampliadas (antes eran dos y ahora son seis), gracias a los ahorros de ambos, aunque no me hizo gracia que Puck se ofreciese a gastar su dinero tan honradamente ganado por ayudarme a cumplir mi deseo de convertirme en entrenador de caballos, pero ella se empeñó y hasta llegó a amenazarme con marcharse sino aceptaba. Aún sonrío al recordarlo.

De repente, escucho un agudo chillido, que parecía el llanto de un cachorro de felino. Provenía de la playa cercana. Más que de dolor, parece una especie de llamada o de reclamo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, monto velozmente sobre _Corr_, y éste emprende un brioso galope medio hacia el lugar del que emergía el sonido. Aunque ya no pueda correr como antes, al menos puede acelerar hasta ese aire. En pocos minutos llegamos a la playa, que en ese momento se encuentra desierta, aunque cubierta de huellas de _capaill uisce_. Tan pronto como _Corr_ pisó la arena, el llanto cesó y me veo obligado a mirar hacia todos los lados, buscando algo que le indique dónde se hallaba el causante de aquel escandaloso ruido.

Entonces diviso, a unos diez metros aproximadamente, un enorme bulto tendido cerca del agua. Con extrema cautela, me aproximo hasta él y desmonto al asegurarse de que no se mueve ni un ápice. Es un _capall uisce_, posiblemente muerto. Recordando las precauciones, me saco del bolsillo un puñado de bayas y me arrodillo cuidadosamente junto al animal. Es un macho de capa castaña, ensangrentado de pies a cabeza; al parecer había muerto tras una encarnizada lucha con otro caballo marino, ya que su cuerpo muestra claros signos de violencia. A poca distancia de él hay otro _capall_, también muerto; éste es una hembra de color negro, y había fallecido por la misma causa que el primero. Además, unas huellas de espantoso color rojo rodean a ambos équidos, antes de perderse en el mar. Siento una punzada de tristeza ante aquel suceso y no puedo evitar acariciar el cuello del semental caído. Sí, los _capaill uisce_ son unos depredadores, pero eso no significa que haya que alegrarse ante un hecho como aquel. El responsable de aquella matanza se había ensañado con sus víctimas, casi cruelmente, cosa que me extrañó, pues los caballos acuáticos, por muy brutales que fueran sus peleas, no suelen atacar a su contrincante con tanta brutalidad.

Un chillido familiar me sacó de sus pensamientos y me giro hacia el punto de donde parece provenir. Justo detrás de la yegua _uisce, _aparece un potrillo de apenas unos días de vida, que tira de las crines de su madre y la lame por turnos, a la vez que la intenta animar a levantarse con sus agudos llantos. Su pelaje marrón oscuro no está tan empapado como el de los otros dos adultos, lo que me da a entender que la madre había empleado sus últimas fuerzas en darle protección y abrigo a su cría. La punzada que había sentido antes ahora se convierte en tristeza, en el sentido pleno de la palabra.

De repente,_ Corr _se acerca al potro, el cual reacciona con bravura y le gruñe, enseñándole sus diminutos colmillos. Pero mi _capall_ hace caso omiso a la advertencia y toma al animalillo por el cuello, sin dañarlo, y lo lleva hasta mí. Me quedo unos minutos, no sé cuántos, pasando la mirada de _Corr_ al potro y viceversa; sabía que los _capaill uisce _solían ser pacíficos con las crías, aunque no fueran suyas, pero aún así, aquel gentil gesto de _Corr_ me sorprendió. Yo sabía lo que me estaba proponiendo pero, ¿a Puck le parecería buena idea? Ya estaba seguro de que no le gustaría, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para adivinar que ella no dejaría a su suerte a una criatura indefensa, aunque fuera el retoño de un depredador como los _capaill_. De modo que tomo una decisión.

Evitando los dientes del potro, le coloco un cabestro que yo mismo hice con una cuerda y lo ato a la silla de_ Corr_, que acto seguido deposita al pequeño en el suelo. Luego, con todas mis fuerzas y un gran pesar en el corazón, empujo individualmente los cuerpos de los _capaill _hasta donde el agua los cubre por completo, y entonces son arrastrados hasta el interior del océano, el lugar de donde proceden y donde descansarán eternamente. Luego, monto sobre _Corr_ y nos dirigimos hacia casa, con el potrillo detrás de nosotros, protestando.


End file.
